


Hands

by peachyroger



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun's perfect hands, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Explicit Language, Hand & Finger Kink, Kind of smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, alternative universe, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyroger/pseuds/peachyroger
Summary: It never crossed Chanyeol's mind that Baekhyun's hands could do such dirty things.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work in english, actually is a translation. English is not my first language, so be kind! You can also help me improve. With no further adds, enjoy!

Baekhyun's hand was something to appreciate, certainly. Chanyeol knew that better than anyone. He imagined how many hours the boy would stay in a beauty salon just to do his nails, which were always well cared, cleaned, cut in the right size and with his cuticle done. Not to mention the hand itself that exhaled softness and elegance. His long and thin fingers completed the perfect package.

Baekhyun was someone a bit delicate – of course, inside all his masculine appearance. He had little traces that passed unnoticed but didn't let his delicateness aside. From his round cute nose to the charming shape of his hands, obviously he got compliments because of them, he knew he had pretty fingers and all that.

However, Chanyeol wasn't giving much attention to Baekhyun's manicure or which hand cream he used, not when he had Byun kneeled down and with the blessed hands in the middle of his legs.

Chanyeol was admiring the way Baekhyun's fingers involved his dick more than was acceptable. He became addicted like _that_ was the worst drug on the planet. But what could he do when Baekhyun had the world's best handjob? Or made him come with just the sight of the delicate hand going up and down?

The only reasonable answer was that Baekhyun was sculpted by angels and then tempted by demons. That explained the paradox of him having such exuberant hands and making the most obscene acts.

It's funny – a tough, big guy like Chanyeol, cumming just through a handjob. But Byun had a complete notion of what he was doing. Oh, yes… he knew pretty well when he tightened all the length and slid his palm on the pre cum that squirted from the swollen little opening. When he rubbed his thumb on the sensible spot of the head and watched Chanyeol's thighs tremble in response. Pulled the foreskin up and left the index finger surrounding the tasty little head, sometimes scraping the nail in a pleasurable pain. He put Park's heavy balls in his hand and massaged them so devotedly, used both hands to jerk him off quickly and always stopped before Chanyeol could come. Or when he gathered the little drops of pre cum with his index to take to his mouth and suck in front of the other. Never doing that with his own lips. In conclusion, Baekhyun knew very well how to make Chanyeol come within minutes using his innocent hands.

And if Chanyeol thought this couldn't get worse, Baekhyun showed him the opposite by saying filthy words out loud.

“Are you gonna cum, Chanyeol? Are you gonna cum all over your boy's face?”

He frowned, focused on the movement of Baekhyun's lips saying _that_ and the sound coming from. Besides the perfect speed that the _pretty hands_ was going on his throbbing cock.

Chanyeol came without a warning. He came intensely for some long minutes, all over Baekhyun's face – who stuck his tongue out.

“Hmn… so delightful, Chanyeolie.”

Baekhyun moaned, gathering the semen that was on his cheeks and not taking so long to get it to his mouth.

Chanyeol stared at the sight in disbelief, even though it became a routine to have Baekhyun's pretty fingers around his dick, it would always be a surprise to have the perfect and well shaped little mouth saying those things and _doing certain things_ too.

But, ah… what Baekhyun does with his pretty mouth will be told in another story. 


End file.
